Champion of Kalos
by MadPiplup242
Summary: Serena has won the Kalos league Pokémon challenge. Now its time for Shauna to win her heart. (New to this sorry if I suck :P)
1. Chapter 1

"Tensions are running high here tonight folks as one of the saviours of the Kalos region, Serena, is challenging the Elite Four tonight. Serena and her team have been utterly unstoppable, her sneaky Greninja laid waste to Malva, her Goodra showed Wikstrom the heat, her Weavile froze Dagna in place and her Galvantula shocked Siebold into submission. There is still one Pokemon Serena has yet to show us all and we wait in bated breath to see it in action," said the news caster that was reporting at the Elite Four, a mere few minutes before Serena made her was to the Champion. Shauna smiled as she watched the replays of Serena's battles against Kalos' Elite, studying her friend as she moved in sync with each of her Pokémon; she could feel the loving bond between them. "I wonder what that mystery Pokémon is?" asked Shauna's mom as she too was watching the Holo-Caster intently, Shauna smiled knowingly, as she knew exactly what that Pokémon was, the Holo-Caster feed then cut to a shot of Serena who was studying a Pokeball intently as the elevator made its way to the Champion's room, Shauna smiled at the sight of her friend, "Come on Serena you can do it."

Serena stood across from Diantha, ready to battle, "I must confess Serena," said Diantha smiling "I sensed that one day you would be standing here one day when we first met not too long ago, now shall we battle" she said as she pulled a Pokeball out of her bag. Diantha tossed her Pokeball out and an Aurorus emerged, Serena smiled as she spun her Pokeball on her finger before catching it and tossing it out "Go Absol" She yelled as an Absol emerged from the Pokeball, "It was an Absol!" Shauna's mom exclained as she saw the Disaster Pokemon appear, "But whats that on its neck" she asked, at the exact same time as the reporter, as she pointed to the necklace on the Pokemon's neck. Before Shauna could answer though Serena lifted up her arm and pressed the bracelet that was there, "Absol Mega Evolve!" she yelled as the centre piece of the necklace began to pulse and glow before surrounding the Absol in a bright purple cocoon, about a second later the cocoon burst and Absol re-emerged although it looked different, its fur was longer and it now had a pair of bright white wings. Along with that the spikes of its heels and elbows had grown larger; its main sickle-shaped horn grew wider along with a smaller horn that accompanied it, "It's beautiful" Shauna's mother said, 'almost as beautiful as Serena', Shauna thought.

The battle waged long and hard, as Absol slowly carved its way through Diantha's team one by one, "I must say Serena it has been a long time since I have had this much fun in a battle," Diantha said as she tried to catch her breath, and it's been even longer since someone has forced me to bring this out, she thought to herself. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't enjoying myself," said Serena as she brushed her blonde hair out of her face. "Wow," was all Shauna could say as both her and her mother watched the amazing battle that was happening before them, Shauna couldn't remember the last time her friend, and crush, looked so beautiful, granted it wasn't that long ago that she fell in love with the girl. Shauna never dreamed that she would have fallen in love with another girl but when she was with Serena everything was different, she always encouraged Shauna, showed her ways on how to use her Pokémon to the best of their abilities, she was always the shoulder that Shauna could lean on, and vice versa, the two girls became best friends after they had watched fireworks together and Shauna wasn't afraid to admit (to herself anyway) that she had fallen in love with the taller girl."Gardevior Mega Evolve," Shauna was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard the words come from over Holo-Caster.

Diantha smirked as Gardevoir transformed, it grew slightly larger as did the white dress that surrounded it, and it looked similar to a ballroom dancer. "Now Serena shall we end this," said Diantha smugly as she saw Serena's smirk falter slightly. The battle between the two Mega evolved Pokémon was long and hard, Absol had its speed but Gardevoir only needed one opening to end the fight. Both trainers kept calm as they commanded their partners never missing a beat, Gardevoir Moonblast," Diantha yelled as her Gardevoir let a beam of bright pink light leave its hand, "Absol quickly dodge and hit it with a charge beam," Absol easily dodged out of the way of the attack and shot back with an attack of its own as the horn atop its head began to surge with electricity and let it loose towards the Gardevoir which sent a jolt through the emotions Pokémon's body causing it to wail out in pain, Serena was in complete control of the battle, her Absol hit fast and hard and Gardevoir just couldn't keep up, Serena knew however that if Diantha could land a direct attack her hopes of becoming Kalos league Champion were very slim. Diantha noticed how Serena seemed to be slightly off focus and decided to take a chance, "Gardevoir Disarming voice," her Gardevoir let out a cry that sent wave towards Absol, Serena was a second too slow and the waves collided with Absol and sent it hurtling backwards, Absol landed hard and was enveloped in a thick dust cloud, "It has been fun Serena, but it's time to end this, Gardevoir Moonblast," Gardevoir raised up its arms and a bright pink orb began to form, it then thrust them down which caused the orb to fly towards the still concealed Absol, 'Now or never' Serena thought "Absol Sucker Punch now," Serena commanded as Absol, slightly slowed from its wounds, leaped from out of the dust cloud and over Gardevoir's attack, both its right claw and front horn surrounded by a dark aura, and charged toward Gardevoir, Absol swiped its claw across the Emotions Pokemon's Midsection and swung its horn down along its body, Diantha cringed, "No Gardevoir quickly use Fairy Wind," Gardevoir weakly thrust its hands out and hit the Disater Pokemon with a powerful gust of wind that sent the Dark-Type Mega Evolved Pokemon backwards, both Pokemon let out a pained yelp as they both collapsed onto the floor.

A deathly silence enveloped the area as both trainers silently willed their Pokémon to get up, after a few moments Absol slowly started to rise off of the ground and gingerly started to walk towards its trainer. Serena looked as if she was on the brink of tears as she ran over to hug her Pokémon. Everyone cheered and ran over to congratulate the new Kalos League Champion. Serena felt slightly overwhelmed by all of the questions; she felt a slight tug on her arm and allowed herself to be pulled away from all of the noise and into a much quieter room. Well it wasn't a room per say, more like a corridor; she glanced down to the hand that was still around her arm, "Sorry to yank you away from all that Serena," Diantha said, "You looked a bit… overwhelmed."

"It's alright…" Serena said "…thanks," she added with a small smile, "Mon Plaisir," Diantha said with a small smirk,"Oh and if you're wondering… Serena Welcome To The Hall Of Fame," Diantha boomed, moving her arms in a very grandiose motion, "Only those worthy of being called champion are allowed here…," she continued, "… and let me be the first to congratulate you on becoming possible the youngest Champion Kalos has very seen and induct you and your team of champions into the Hall of Fame." Serena was completely lost for words, she tried to speak but a lump in her throat prevented any sound from coming out, she felt tears start to fall from her eyes, tears of absolute joy, she just smiled and handed her Pokeballs over to Diantha.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank you all who read this story, I am still working on my writing and I'm trying my hardest to get better. Reviews are appreciated but anyway enough from me on to the story! :D**_

 __ _Three Months Later_

Shauna would be late, she would be late to the first time Serena had some time off from her champion duties, and it would be snowing, snow wasn't a very common thing in the southern parts of Kalos but it seem like nature itself was hell-bent on making sure Shauna wouldn't get to see Serena for the first time in 3 months. But she would not be denied; she trudged through the snow on the way to Lumious City. She got there to see everyone in the city huddled in the café's and their homes, Shauna tried to get hold of Serena to ask where she was but, of course, her holo-caster's signal was jammed. She decided to at least try and warm up in a café and maybe, just maybe she would run into Serena.

She squeezed her way into the nearest café and was about to order something to warm herself up when she heard a few of the café patrons talking amongst themselves, "Hey did you hear that the champion is here today"

"Yeah apparently she is up at the tower"

That was all Shauna needed to know as she quickly made her way back outside and made a b-line towards Prism Tower at the centre of Lumious.

Shauna ignored the biting chill of the wind as it harshly whipped past her body and soldiered on towards Prism Tower. The closer she got to the tower the more light she saw coming from it , she had just entered the tower when she was tackled by a familiar white Pokemon that she quickly embraced in a hug.

"Hey Absol, long time no see girl."

The Disaster Pokemon let out a content growl before she allowed Shauna to get back onto her feet,

"So where's Serena?" she asked as she was getting back onto her feet

Absol turned and started to lead Shauna to its trainer. After a short trip up the tower Shauna saw Serena, and her heart skipped a beat. Serena was staring outside of the window a small smile on her face as she watched the snowflakes fall. Shauna remembered Serena telling her that she had always loved snow and had grown up in a small town in Sinnoh that was constantly covered in it. Shauna was lost in her memories when a voice brought her back to reality

"So are you gonna stare all day or are you gonna come and say hello."

Before Shauna could say anything she was wrapped into a tight hug, and she just felt so safe in Serena's arms. They pulled away from each other and for the first time in three months Shauna got to look into Serena's deep blue eyes again and for each second she stared her pulse began to quicken and her heart began to beat faster and faster

"It's so good to see you again Shauna, I just wish it was under better circumstances," Serena said as she gestured to the window where the snow showed no sign of stopping.

"No big deal," Shauna started finding her voice again, "I know how much you like the snow anyway."

Serena chuckled and turned back to look over Lumious City before turning to Shauna once more her lips turned up into a big smile.

"Well anyway Shauna, what have you been up to?"

Serena told Shauna all about life as champion and all the different kinds of challengers she had and Shauna told Serena about all that she had missed while she was gone, both of them laughing and joking just like they did when they travelled across Kalos.

Time seemed to fly and the sky started to grow darker as the sun started to set behind the clouds, Shauna knew she was running out of time and didn't know how long it would be before Serena could take a break to come see everyone again so she mustered up every bit of courage she could muster and took a deep breath.

"Serena?"

"Mmm?"

"Well I was wondering if maybe you wouldliketogooutwithmesometime?"

Shauna internally cringed at how stupid she sounded, Serena would never want to go out with her.

"Shauna you're going to have to slow down I didn't quite catch that"

Shauna sighed, "Serena would you like to go out with me… I mean it no big deal if you don't want to, I mean there must be hundreds of people throwing themselves at you, and now I'm rambling I always do that when I'm nervous it's just you're so pretty and –

Shauna felt a pair of soft lips press against her own, but as quickly as it started it was over and Serena pulled away.

"You're cute when you ramble you know that," Shauna chuckled

Shauna was still recovering from the sudden kiss before it finally dawned on her what just happened, Serena just kissed her… Serena kissed her

"Does this mean what I think it means?"

"Yep," Serena smiled "I would love to go out with you Shauna."

Shauna couldn't help the squeal that escaped her mouth as she pulled Serena into a hug causing both girls to topple over onto the floor. Both girls looked deeply into each other's eyes before bursting out laughing. After the two finally stopped to catch their breath Serena decided to break to silence.

"So ummm can I pick you up tomorrow at about 8?" She asked biting onto her bottom lip

"That would be perfect," Shauna answered as she pulled Serena into another hug.


End file.
